Millia
Millia, also known as Princess Milaia of the Underworld, is a demoness residing in the human plane. She is a major supporting character in the later half of Broken Contracts and Jasper's planned love interest. An exiled princess, she went under the guise of a normal demoness named '''Millia. '''Within Nora City, she worked as a waitress of a cafe in the neutral area. In the ''Invasion ''arc of Broken Contracts, Millia turned the tides against Cornelia with her reappearance as the Princess and took over the city nearly overnight. Before all that, she was the contract demons and hunters' good friend and confidante, being particularly close to Phynex and Selene. Appearance Those who see Millia upon first glance would never assume she was an actual demon. Crowned with a pale, creamy gold shaded hair with hints of orange and pink, coupled with a peachy light skin tone and warm golden (sometimes blue) eyes, Millia looks like a particularly pretty human. She has a petite build, having only a slight chest and a tiny waist with thin limbs, and stands at 5'5". Her face is very normal-looking and could be described as 'cute', looking more childish than mature. She resembles a younger version of her mother, the Demon Queen, in facial features and is expected to grow into a great beauty one day. Or course, her very 'human' is appearance is a mere disguise. In Millia's 'true' form, her more demonic traits are shown. Her hair has a less 'gentle' color to it, appearing more orange and gold than a gentle light cream and gaining fire-like traits. Two ridged horns protrude from her head, curving gently upwards. From her back emerge two leathery, bony black wings with 'claws' tipping the ends, sharp and used for combat if needed. She appears taller in this form than in her 'normal' form, gaining an inch in height and her body is more 'mature' than usual. As all Crowned Demons are more than capable of maintaining their 'humane' forms for an indefinite amount of time, never aging, Millia can remain very much the same throughout the rest of her possibly immortal life. Despair Millia has a third 'form' that she rarely ever assumes. It is considered her original or 'true' form, representing the sin of Despair. This was what the Princess was meant to be and the reason why her father sired her, to harbor the eight and last sin. In this form, it is as if all the lively and warm golden colors that usually characterize Millia as 'Millia' have been drained away, leaving a more desolate gray and black palette. Her hair turns into an ashen gray, her skin gaining a similar grayish hue and losing its warm peach and pink tones. It is also longer in this form, reaching just the tops of her thighs, the locks framing her face growing longer until they brush her collarbones. Her eyes still retain a similar shade of gold or amber, but much paler and faded. Her facial features are sharper, losing the softness and childishness she had in her other two forms and making her look older, like a matured woman. Oddly, her ears have also gained a different shape in this form, appearing elongated and protruding past her hair. Her horns also take on a different appearance, growing more prominent and gaining a bone white color that darkens into black at the tips. She has a dark grey feathered bustier covering her chest and part of her shoulders and arms and a bit of fabric fastened around her waist at her hip, and similar dark grey feathered boots adorn her legs. She also has similar adornments, like gloves or gauntlets, covering her forearms and her hands. Her wings remain most the same to her other form, still looking black and leathery, but now her wingspan is larger and could encompass her entire body without Millia extending them. They have gained a wispy quality at their lower edges, appearing to fade or disperse into the air. Lastly, Millia is also taller in this form at 5'9", and her body has completely matured into that of an adult woman. Personality To her friends and allies, Millia is known for her genuine kindness and acceptance of both hunters and demons. She is well-loved by the workers of the cafe, and the patrons that frequent it, treating everyone kindly and equally without fail. Known as a sweet girl, she isn't afraid to show concern for her friends and for anyone she notices looking troubled, offering to talk to them if they need someone. She's one of the most approachable people in Broken Contracts, easily befriending almost everyone who meets her. Helping her with this is her natural charisma and charm, she knows how to direct the flow of conversations or make anyone - even the arrogant and abusive Aesma - feel welcomed. Millia is quite possibly the kindest person in Broken Contracts, refusing to take part in the humans vs demons conflict that has engulfed the lands. Within her own domain - the neutral area and the cafe - she strived to create a friendly and open environment for all visitors. Despite her 'nice girl persona', Millia is not naive. She is quite wise and knowledgeable about how relationships and people work, offering her advice to her friends. And despite her ideals being a peaceful world, she isn't afraid to put her foot down to stop any conflicts, even if it means she has to exclude someone from the neutral area. She tries her best not to do this unless she has no other choice. Millia is also quite opinionated about the humans vs demons conflict, if one manages to get her to open up about it. At the most basic sense of the word, she wants peace, but she knows it's not easily achievable and most likely highly improbable. Millia has shown hints of a sharper and more mature side beneath her kind exterior. Even if she is kind, she is not overly trusting, though she hides her judgment and thoughts on people and situations unless she feels she has to state them. If she suspects someone of ulterior motives towards her friends, she would warn her friends of them. And all in all, despite her kindness, even her Millia personality wasn't a very trusting person. Despite seeming open and friendly, she has rarely ever offered up any experiences of her own or talk of her past. She is surprisingly private about this, something that Selene and even Phynex have noticed, making them curious. Hidden behind her 'Millia' personality is another personality that is just as real and genuine. This is the Princess at her truest, less 'nice', more assertive and even harsh when needed - but no less as well-meaning. Her Princess personality is even less trusting unless it's her closest attendants and followers, and much more commanding. She has also shown a much more vicious and cruel side hidden under wraps, only let out when she reappeared to put a stop to Cornelia's plans. This personality is angrier, even if she doesn't show it and continues to act easygoing and kind. This is also the personality that is able to stomach making ruthless or harsh decisions, or doing things she normally wouldn't have done to achieve her goal of uniting Nora and stopping the demon invasions. Milaia isn't afraid of getting blood on her hands, or subjugating the demons by force, and also unafraid of striking up alliances or driving agreements between her forces and the humans'. But despite being much more determined, she is plagued with more self-doubts and worries about her own decisions. Beneath it all, Millia is quite possibly the most insecure character. Millia doubts her abilities to lead and make decisions for the people she will rule. She is alone in her goal in the Royal Family, and despite her followers and supporters, she will still be the only one to face her own siblings and parents when the time comes. Thought of as the weakest of the Sins, not even worthy to be numbered, Despair may not show the sin she stood for, but she's known the feeling very well. Yet despite this, she is determined not to go along with her 'fate' as Despair and force a new path for herself and her friends. Both sides of her are determined to create a world where humans could once again thrive, but also live peacefully with demons. This is her ultimate goal for coming into the human world, one she took on after she was exiled from the Underworld for reasons yet disclosed. Abilities Character Relationships Major Characters Jasper Bailey Selene Averill Phynex Kasimir Cornelia Minor Characters Wrath Pride Lust Greed Gluttony Envy Sloth Trivia * Millia's talents are baking, making friends, and she can sing a little. * Her hobbies are baking and sewing. She is interested in flower pressing and the comic books and movies that Jasper shared with her. * The person most in Millia's mind is currently Kasimir. She wonders about his ulterior motives and what he will do if he works with her. * Millia's macarons are a special recipe and a rare treat. She rarely gives them out to her friends, and only for special occasions. * Millia's favorite kind of person is one who follows through with their promises and their resolution. She likes men who can help her in the kitchen. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Crowned Demons